


it's true what they say about love

by dancinginthesunlight



Series: Portfolio [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, It works?, Keith is pretty boi, Keith isnt going to let him, Keith tries comforting Lance, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance is pretty boi, Lance wants to leave, M/M, Pretty bois in love, also a sprinkling of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginthesunlight/pseuds/dancinginthesunlight
Summary: “I-I was trying!” He tried to protest, before being interrupted by Pidge.“No you weren’t. You weren’t taking anything seriously. Like usual.” She huffed, crossing her arms and scowling at Lance. He took a step away, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room.“I’m sorry okay?” He said quietly, hugging himself tightly. “Do you want me to leave?”





	it's true what they say about love

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this two years ago and I've only just finished,,, whoops?

Being in battle always required teamwork and this time was no different. Lance grunted as he pulled harshly on Blue’s controls, narrowly avoiding the laser shot at him.

“Lance! Focus!” Shiro said sharply.

Lance growled and shot at a group of galra fighters, destroying them all in one blast. “I _am_ focusing! I’ve never been more focused!” He replied sharply, swooping out of the way to avoid being hit.

Nothing was more frustrating to Lance than destroying the last few galra fighters, only to have more to replace them. Lance felt himself getting angrier the longer this went on and felt a fiery surge of relief when Shiro called out to them.

“We need to form Voltron!” Shiro yelled. Lance breathed a sigh of relief before flying into formation. This he could do.

***

“Lance, come on!” Pidge shouted for the fourth time.

Lance huffed and chose to ignore her, focusing more on keeping Voltron upright. A growl escaped Hunk as Lance misjudged a step.

“Lance! Stop it. Just let me do it.” He scowled over the video feed, alongside Keith who seemed to be expecting something from Lance as he gazed at him through the feed.

Turning away, Lance disconnected himself from everything but the main coms, only needing to be able to hear what everyone else was saying. No one seemed to notice his sudden silence but then again, no one seemed to care either. 

***

Hours later, the Paladins were steadily gathering on the bridge, the adrenaline from the battle slowly wearing off. Silence covered the room as Lance quietly walked in. After a moment, the team started to talk between themselves again, ignoring Lance entirely.

He kept his head down and hardly paying attention to anything, even missing when Allura talked directly to him. A tap on his shoulder caused him to look up and face the glares being shot his way.

“What?” He asked in a quiet voice. Shiro sighed loudly.

“What is wrong with you today Lance? I know you don’t ever concentrate but were you even _trying_ today?” Lance cringed away, stuttering a little.

“I-I was trying!” He tried to protest, before being interrupted by Pidge.

“No, you weren’t. You weren’t taking anything seriously. Like usual.” She huffed, crossing her arms and scowling at Lance. He took a step away, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room.

“I’m sorry okay?” He said quietly, hugging himself tightly. “Do you want me to leave?” He asked quietly. Silence filled the air, ice filling Lance’s lungs as he struggled to breathe. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Keith take a cautious step towards him. Quickly, he recoiled.

“Don’t even start Keith. I don’t need you lecturing me as well.” He snapped before Keith could say anything before turning and swiftly leaving the room. Shiro rolled his eyes before turning away to talk to the remaining Paladins, not noticing Keith slipping silently out of the room.

***

Keith wandered down the castle’s hallways aimlessly, unsure of where he should be walking. He mentally ran through a list of where Lance could be.

The showers, the kitchen and his room seemed like good places to start. Nodding to himself, Keith started towards the showers, feeling an overwhelming urge to get to Lance as fast as he could.

After confirming Lance was not there, he headed to the kitchen to come up with the same results. Sighing, Keith followed the hallway to where his own room was - right next to Lance’s. 

Slowing down, he strained his hearing in an attempt to gauge whether or not Lance was in his room or if he needed to carry on looking. A minute passed in silence and Keith turned, ready to start searching in another part of the castleship when he heard a slight shuffle.

Pausing, he turned back towards Lance’s door, leaning against the cool metal. He put his ear as close as he dared and tried to keep his breathing steady as he listened.

A muffled noise followed by a choking sound. Keith furrowed his eyebrows and listened for a moment longer before pressing his hand to the lock on the door.

To his surprise, the door opened. Keith blinked in surprise before shaking his head and walking inside. He surveyed the room, noting the clothes scattered almost neatly around the room. Ignoring that, he looked over to the bed where he found who he was looking for.

Lance was lying on his bed, crying as quietly as he could, sobs wracking his body and biting down on his fist in an attempt to silence himself further.

Keith felt his heart drop into his stomach and rushed over to the bed. “Lance?” He said tentatively.

Lance jerked, eyes flying open at Keith’s voice. He instantly sat up, furiously wiping away his tears before glaring weakly at Keith. “What are you doing here?” He asked, voice hoarse.

“I saw you leave and I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Keith said, a blush starting to spread across his face and to the tips of his ears. “And your door was unlocked so…” He muttered, trailing off and diverting his gaze. 

Lance silently watched him for a moment before huffing and gesturing to the space next to him. “Sit down.”

He did so hesitantly, keeping his gaze on Lance the entire time, shifting a little to get comfortable before both lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Keith looked around the room aimlessly, trying to calm the rapid beating of his heart before he, once more, looked at Lance out of the side of his eye, taking in his hunched posture and downcast gaze. He felt his heart break just that little bit more. “Look, I’m not good at comforting people.” He said loudly.

Lance jumped at Keith’s sudden exclamation. He turned to face Keith a bit more. “I never asked you to come here and comfort me,” Lance said defensively. “I already know what you guys think of me.”

“But you don’t.” Keith shot back, also turning so that he could see Lance better. “You have this big idea that we all hate you. Well, we don’t.”

“How am I meant to know that with everyone yelling at me all of the time?” Lance said, eyebrows furrowing. “I haven’t heard Shiro say one good thing about me in forever.”

“Shiro’s under a lot of stress at the moment, he hasn’t really been around that much too see _anybody_.” Keith reasoned.

“Okay then, how about the fact that Pidge and Hunk have completely abandoned me for each other. That stupid Team Punk stuff. What happened to the Garrison Trio?”

Keith blinked, frowning. “Garrison Trio?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I just mean, that it used to be the three of us going on all of these adventures together. Now, it's Pidge and Hunk and I’m left behind because I’m not smart enough to understand any of those big sciencey words.” He scoffed slightly, looking at his feet as he swung his legs lightly. “I guess I’m not smart enough for them.”

“I’m sure they have a valid reason - they still love you,” Keith said, shifting close enough that their thighs touched. “Hunk is always telling me about things you did in the Garrison. The good _and_ the bad. Pidge always likes to chime in with her ‘Lance Specials’.” He said, nudging Lance lightly with his elbow.

Lance bit his lip, looking up at Keith. “They talk about me?” He asked uncertainly.

Keith nodded. “They talk about you _all_ the time. Sometimes, it's hard to get them to stop.” Keith admitted, chuckling a little before becoming serious again. “I don’t get the big sciencey words either. Guess I’m not smart enough for them either.”

“But you are?” Lance shot back instantly, looking slightly offended. “You’re so smart. Just because you don’t understand some of the things that they’re saying, it doesn’t mean that you’re not smart, it just means that you haven’t entirely understood the thing that they understand, am I making any sense?” Lance rambled, catching himself and coming to an abrupt stop, a light blush rising to dust over his cheeks.

Keith nodded slowly. “You’re saying that I’m smart in other areas?”

Lance smiled a little. “That's exactly what I’m saying.”

“And why can’t you see that that’s how everyone sees you?” Keith asked seriously, watching as Lance’s face fell.

“What do you mean?” Confusion colouring his expression as he tilted his head to the side.

“You may not understand the science that Pidge and Hunk do. But you are _extremely_ talented in other areas. You always know how to ease the tension in the room after Allura and Shiro have an argument. You always know how to make everyone feel better after a mission goes wrong. You can somehow fit yourself into all of these different roles - _and_ you always know what someone needs.” Keith smiled gently at the boy in front of him.

Lance opened his mouth before closing it after a moment's pause. He cleared his throat before trying again. “For someone who isn’t good at comforting people… you sure know how to flatter a guy.” He joked weakly.

Keith felt his blush return tenfold, heat rushing under his skin. He chuckled a little as he shook his head. “You know what I mean.”

Lance’s expression softened. “I know what you mean.”

Keith smiled and nodded, mostly to himself. He huffed out a breath, suddenly nervous.

“Keith?” Lance said gently, trying to catch Keith’s eye.

Shaking his head, Keith slowly rose to his feet. “I need to go,” He said quietly as he made his way to the door before pausing. He turned a little to take in Lance’s shocked expression before sighing. “We need you more than you think, Lance. _I_ need you more than you think.”

Before Lance could even think to reply, Keith had left, the door sliding closed quietly behind him,

Lance huffed and let himself fall back onto his bed. _What had that been?_

***

The night cycle had always been a time of self-reflection for Keith. He was content to just wander around the castleship or get in some extra vargas of training. Being alone was something Keith was used to and he revelled in the chance to be alone with his thoughts.

His favourite place to relax, when he wasn’t training, was the bridge. He liked to lean against the main console and gaze out to the stars. He had been stargazing since he was little - being moved from foster home to foster home left him feeling uncomfortable and scared almost every day. Having the stars as his constant provided him with some sort of stability and peacefulness.

Walking onto the bridge, Keith was surprised to see someone already in his usual spot. Upon further inspection, Keith realised that it was Lance. Lance was sitting in his space, in the middle of the night cycle, worrying one of his nails between his teeth.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Keith called out in lieu of a greeting, as he walked closer. “If you bite it off, it’ll take ages to grow back and your nails will be uneven.”

Lance jumped at Keith’s appearance and instantly released the nail he had been nibbling on. “Keith,” He breathed out scrambling to his feet.

“Why are you out here so late?” Keith asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

“I was waiting for you,” Lance admitted, a blush lightly dusting itself over the bridge of his nose.

“You were waiting for me?” Keith repeated, confusion bleeding into his expression.

Lance nodded, allowing a smile to take over his features. “I was waiting for you. To say thank you.”

“For what?”

“For coming to talk to me earlier. I talked to Pidge and Hunk… and you were right. I was being ridiculous and I wouldn’t of realised it without you coming to talk some sense into me.” Lance rambled, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

Keith could only stare, eyes flickering over Lance’s face. His freckles seemed more pronounced in the starlight and his eyes almost seemed to glow.

Lance bit his lip, his hand falling back to his side. “Keith?”

“You’re so cute.” Keith said unthinkingly. A moment later, he seemed to catch up with himself and blinked at Lance, whose jaw had dropped.

Lance shook his head before moving closer to Keith. “What did you just say?”

Keith froze for a moment, weighing up his options before breathing out slowly. “You’re really cute.”

A beat of silence passed between them, both gazing into each other's eyes when, without warning, Lance surged forward and kissed Keith roughly, his hands coming up to wind behind Keith’s neck. The older paladin froze for less than a second before he wound his arms securely around Lance’s waist, holding him close.

Too soon, they parted, gasping for breath. Lance giggled slightly and buried his face into Keith’s shoulder. “I’ve thought about doing that a lot.”

Keith sighed, pressing a small kiss to Lance’s head and smiled. “Me too.”

Lance pulled away slightly to look at Keith. “You need me right?” He said, biting his lip slightly.

“I’ve always needed you,” Keith admitted with a small shrug.

“Who are you and what have you done with Keith Kogane?”

Keith laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You’d be fine without me.” Lance rolled his eyes, smiling widely.

“Never,” Keith whispered. “It’s true what they say about love then?”

“What do they say about love?” Lance asked, putting his forehead against Keith’s.

“You only need one man to love you.” He said, chuckling with Lance shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“And you’re staying with me. Right?” He asked, uncertainty getting the better of him.

“Of course I am,” Lance said with a smile. “You won’t be able to get rid of me ever again.”

“I don’t think I want to.”

“Good.” 

And in that moment, Keith felt the calmest he had ever been. With the stars twinkling softly outside the window, they moved to sit against the main console. Keith held Lance close and smiled gently as Lance snuggled as close as he could get. Closing his eyes, he felt himself slip into sleep with his heart full and a smile upon his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are appreciated <3
> 
> (also you can follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/danceinsunlight) for updates!)


End file.
